


Vacation

by itsaconquestofimagination



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Middle East, Modern Era, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaconquestofimagination/pseuds/itsaconquestofimagination
Summary: Leia is called to go abroad for her duties as a senator, leading her to bring the whole family along for what she refers to as a “vacation”. Obliging with her request and following along, the whole Solo-Organa family goes with her. Though the boys are reluctant, now knowing why they’re there, they are pleasantly surprised when someone comes along that makes their trip all the more entertaining and worth their time.





	

The hotel lights clicked on with a flick as Han walked over the doorframe, his eyes instantly scanning the large room with a smirk. Sliding his suitcase to the side, he placed his hands on his hips as he nodded in approval.

“Being with the senator has its perks doesn’t it?”

Leia walked into the room, rolling her eyes with a similar smirk as she put her suitcase next to his.

“Oh hush.”

Han turned to her, pulling her to his side as he placed a kiss on top of her head. Just behind them, the boys all filed into the room, rolling their bags inside as they all took in the room with their mouths all agape. Ben smiled as he saw just how expansive the room around them was.

“Man, mom got us the hook up.”

Walking further into the room, Matt continued to look around in awe as Kylo eyes subtly scanned the room. Ben quickly made note of the bedrooms, craning his head to see inside of them.

“Well take advantage of it, I need you boys well rested for tomorrow alright? We’ve got a lot of ground to cover.”

Collectively, they all rolled their eyes, faintly groaning. As excited as they were to be in a new place, they knew there were conditions given the reason why they were here. Ben waved his hand dismissively.

“Yeah, yeah.”

Han pointed to the rooms behind them.

“Aside from the master bedroom, there’s two rooms. So…you can figure that out.”

Leia smiled as she waved at the boys, Han putting his hand to her lower back as he guided her towards their room.

“Night boys.”

They all waved quickly as they unanimously spoke.

“Night.”

Hearing the door close, Ben instantly turned to his brothers with his eyes serious and his brows furrowed. He put a hand up as if about to negotiate a business deal.

“I call dibs on my own room.”

Kylo scoffed, “Fat chance, I need my own room.”

Ben’s brow arched, “Why?”

“I do better alone.”

“You’re just using that as an excuse.”

They stared at each other for a moment, the room falling silent. Just as Matt was about to speak up, Ben and Kylo ran towards the second doorframe, getting caught in the doorframe with their two broad shoulders blocking any entrance in. Struggling as they tried to shove the other out, they groaned, continually pushing each other attempting to get in.

“I called it first.”

“You call everything first.”

“You’re the oldest.”

“Exactly, respect your elders.”

Finally after a little further struggle, they both collapsed into the room, their exposed biceps getting rug burn with a thud from both of their bodies going down. Groaning, they both slowly sat up. Looking at the two from the doorframe, Matt pointed to the room next door.

“T-there’s still that one.”

Kylo looked up to him, then to the room behind himself. Turning back to Matt he nudged his head to the side.

“Go ahead and take it Matt.”

Matt looked at Kylo, for a second not believing that he was serious.

“Are you sure?”

Just as Ben was about to speak up, Kylo instantly clasped a hand around his mouth with a smirk.

“Absolutely.”

Matt smiled at Kylo, nodding as he started to walk out from the door frame.

“Thanks! I’ll uh, see you guys in the morning.”

Kylo nodded and gave him a short wave. Slowly he took his hand off of Ben’s mouth as Ben turned to him with furrowed brows.

“The hell?”

“Matt deserves a break every now and then.”

Ben sighed as he gave Kylo a shrug.

“I mean I guess.”

Kylo stood, making his way over to the bed and pulling up the covers.

“Come on, you heard mom, we have to rest up.”

Ben sighed as he stood, pulling down his shirt before he made his way to the opposite side of the bed.

“Yeah ok.”

Pulling up his side of the covers, he crawled under the covers, turning his back to Kylo as he shuffled underneath them. Nestling his head into the pillow, Ben sighed in content as his eyes fell shut.

“Mmmm, even the thread count is good.”

“Mhm.”

“Night.”

“Night.”

About to fall asleep, finally finding his muscles unwinding from the hours of flying and riding in a taxi, Ben was suddenly awoken by a sound outside their window. Furrowing his brows his eyes opened, looking to the digital clock on the bedside table. 1:00 AM.

“Who the hell is honking at 1 Am?”

Kylo sighed, “Ignore it.”

Ben nodded, pushing his head into the pillow once again as he tried to ignore the now growing sounds of cars honking. As if the first round hadn’t been loud enough, they were now unable to be ignored, sounding as though it were the middle of the day in rush hour. Ben groaned as he pulled a pillow over his head, all while Kylo smirked to himself sliding in his ear plugs.

* * *

 

The next morning, the whole family made their way downstairs prepared for their first day in Jordan. Though the boys were unaware of where they were going, Leia promised it would be good. Matt was in his usual well kept polo shirt with jeans, Kylo in his usual all black ensemble t-shirt and jeans, while Ben was in a washed out t-shirt and jeans. Ready to go already, the boys all filed out of the hotel towards the valet. The second their bodies left the heavily air conditioned hotel, they all notably reacted, their brows furrowing or lips parting. Ben released a whistling noise.

“Shit it’s hot.”

Kylo rolled his eyes from underneath his matching black sunglasses.

“No really? The Middle East in the summer?”

Ben turned to Kylo with a sneering expression before turning forward again. Placing one hand on his hip he faintly fanned himself with his free hand, releasing a sigh.

“But there’ll be air conditioning where we’re going right?”

Kylo shrugged, opting to give no answer to him instead. Seeing that Kylo was not interested in answering questions, Ben turned to Matt who seemed to be distracted. Arching a brow Ben looked at him for a moment before speaking.

“Matt?”

No response, as Matt continued staring off.

“Matt?”

Still nothing. Rolling his eyes, Ben gripped onto Matt’s shoulders shaking him faintly.

“Matt!”

Finally snapped out of his daze, Matt turned to Ben, a light crimson dusting his pale cheeks as he appeared flustered.

“Oh! S-sorry.”

Ben chuckled faintly, patting him on the back.

“It’s no problem, you just looked out of it.”

Matt cleared his throat, adjusting the collar of his shirt as he continued to appear flustered, his eyes still wandering off.

“Yeah, sorry.”

Ben arched a brow as he followed Matt’s gaze.

“What were you looking at an- ohhh my.”

Finally seeing where Matt was looking, down the front steps of the hotel where a black SUV sat with a woman leaning against it, her arms crossed under her chest as she looked off to her right. Her (Y/H/C) hair was casually styled, her (Y/E/C) eyes narrowed under the sunlight as she appeared to focus something far off. She was in seemingly casual attire with a loose fitting mid sleeve shirt and black pants, completed with black sandals. Joining the two, Kylo casually slid behind them, smoothly taking off his sunglasses to get a better view of this woman. Instantly, just like his brothers, he was at her full attention.

“She’s beautiful.”

“Yeah.”

The boys all fell silent for a moment, admiring her from where they stood, unaware of the bustling valet workers around them. Ben finally tilted his head straight again as he furrowed his brows slightly.

“Should we go talk to her?”

Matt and Kylo looked to each other, considering for a moment before nodding.

“Ok, but who’s going to talk to her?”

Ben scoffed, “All of us.”

“Yeah but who talks first?”

Kylo smirked faintly, “Yeah the synchronized speech thing is weird.”

Ben nodded, “Right, right…umm.”

As he pondered for a moment, Kylo gently pushed Matt forward.

“I vote Matt introduces us. He studied the most of the language before we came here. Also to be fair, he saw her first.”

Matt began blushing again as Kylo and Ben looked at him, nodding in approval as they looked him over.

“Good plan, lead the way Mattie.”

Matt became flustered once again, fidgeting with his shirt as he turned to his brothers with crinkled brows.

“Are you sure?”

They both nodded, pushing him forward again. Accepting that his brothers wanted him to do this, and it wasn’t asking too much of him to approach the beautiful woman first, he sighed and walked forward. Feeling his palms grow sweaty and his heart begin to beat harder in his chest, Matt swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat before wiping his palms clean taking a few steps closer. Finally in front of the woman, still looking off in the distance. Matt cleared his throat, earning her attention.

“U-uh marhaba.”

The woman stared at him blankly for a moment, her head slowly turning in the triplets direction.

“Ashou- I mean uh, keefiq?”

The woman smirked, her arms still crossed as she stood from her leaning position against the vehicle. Seeing no response from her still, Matt began to grow more anxious, about ready to just turn around and run back into the hotel.

“Salamo alaikom?”

She dipped her head forward with a smile.

“Wa alaikom salam. Kayfeq?”

Matt sighed with relief, faintly stuttering his answer.

“H-hamdellah.”

“Good.”

The boys all paused, their brows furrowing as their lips parted. The woman chuckled as she arched a brow.

“You didn’t think I could speak English?”

They all paused, unable to come up with a good answer other than shaking their heads insisting that wasn’t the case. She smirked, waving a hand dismissively.

“I’m just messing with you, something you should get used to here by the way. I applaud your Arabic though, that was an impressive accent.”

Matt blushed, bringing his hand to the back of his neck.

“Thank you.”

Ben then stepped forward, his chest puffed out just slightly as he held out a firm hand with a smile across his face.

“Well in that case, nice to meet you.”

The woman looked to his hand for a moment slowly taking it as he shook her hand.

“Ben.”

She nodded, “(Y/N).”

Turning her eyes towards Matt she arched a brow, waiting for him to notice. Finally seeing her gaze, he responded.

“Oh! I’m Matt.”

She smiled, then turning to Kylo who just held up his hand with a faint wave.

“Kylo.”

“Well nice to meet you gentlemen, if you’ll excuse me I-”

Ben held up his hands for a moment.

“Whoa, whoa hold on, lets just take a minute and chat.”

The woman arched a brow, “Chat?”

They all nodded, causing her to chuckle. Just as Ben was about to add onto his point, Leia and Han suddenly emerged, walking straight towards (Y/N). Leia immediately held out her hand with a wide and warm smile for her.

“You must be (Y/N).”

(Y/N) smiled, returning the nod as she faintly bowed her head for a moment.

“In fact I am, and you are more than certainly Senator Organa. An absolute pleasure to meet you. And this must be your husband Han Solo?”

He returned her smile, politely offering his hand in a handshake as he nodded.

“The senator’s supportive husband.”

(Y/N) giggled, nodding, “A pleasure to meet you as well sir.”

Leia smiled as she pointed off to the side towards the triplets.

“And these are our sons, Kylo, Matt and Ben.”

(Y/N) faced them with a smirk, “Triplets?”

Leia nodded, a little look of pride in her face as Han just smirked.

“Yep.”

(Y/N) nodded, her expression acting as though she was impressed.

“Masha’Allah. Well, a pleasure to meet you boys as well.”

They all nodded, sheepishly avoiding her gaze as they mumbled.

“Yeah.”

Leia shot them a look, obviously unamused by their lack of enthusiasm in greeting (Y/N) for what she thought was the first time. Turning back to (Y/N) she smiled at her.

“Shall we get started then?”

With a nod (Y/N) opened the car door, gesturing for Leia to get inside. Han followed behind, sliding into the seat beside her. Shutting the door behind them (Y/N) smirked before opening the back door for the triplets.

“Looks like we’ll have plenty of time to chat boys. Yella.”

Nudging her head to the side they all quietly filed into the car, squeezing into the furthest back seat.

* * *

 

After stopping at the Citadel, taking in the beautiful roman ruins smack dab in the middle of the city, (Y/N) opted to continue their tour for the day in downtown Amman. Given the amount of history the country contained, let alone just the capital city, she assured them there would be not one day that was lacking in sights or experiences. Though their visit wouldn’t last long, they would at least a good taste of what it was like in the country. Seeing sights that were older than the very soil they lived on back in America. For now they walked through the downtown quarter of Amman, following behind (Y/N) who was speaking to Leia as they sauntered down the sidewalk with Han close by. The streets were bustling with cars speeding by, the same loud and sporadic honking filling their ears along with the enthusiastic and loud chatter of passers by as well as their various music. The various scents of cigarettes and spices carried through the dry, hot air as they strolled down the sidewalk together. Seeing (Y/N) laugh at Leia’s comments, her head leaning back faintly, gently placing her hand on Leia’s arm in amusement, Ben shook his head.

“At this rate, mom has a better shot with (Y/N) than we do.”

Kylo rolled his eyes, “It’s been three hours Ben, calm the fuck down.”

Matt shrugged as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

“Kylo’s got a point, we’ve got a few days here. It’s not like today is the last time we’ll see her.”

Seeing Han and Leia turn into a souvenir shop, the boys quickly stopped their steps outside of the shop. Looking inside, they saw (Y/N) chatting up the cashier as if he was her neighbor as Leia scanned the shop with Han. Turning back to each other they all sighed, leaning up against whatever walls were behind them.

“So what if we’ve got so much time with her? How in the hell am I going to make a move with her if you guys and our parents are hovering around?”

Kylo faintly snorted as he shook his head, “Hasn’t stopped you before.”

Ben’s brows furrowed as he glared at Kylo. Kylo smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest confidently.

“Besides, if anyone’s going to make a move it’s going to be me.”

Matt’s brows furrowed, “I saw and spoke to her before either of you.”

Both Ben and Kylo turned to Matt who now appeared notably annoyed.

“You both hog any potential dates I could be getting.”

Kylo shook his head as he pointed to Ben.

“No correction, Ben hogs all of our potential dates. I get cockblocked by our horndog of a brother just as much as you do.”

Ben shook his head, “What is this a mutiny because I’m attracted to (Y/N) too?”

Kylo shrugged. Ben shook his head.

“You’re just jealous because girls find me approachable.”

Matt shook his head, instantly regretting where this conversation was going.

“Ben come on.”

Kylo’s expression grew stern as his nostrils flared.

“If you would step away from every woman that was within a two foot radius of you maybe they would approach me first.”

Ben scoffed, “Yeah right.”

Matt held up his hand for a moment trying to halt the conversation, his eyes becoming distracted by something next to Kylo in the shop. Taking a few steps forward, he smiled.

“Hold on I have an idea.”

Both following Matt’s gaze, Ben and Kylo watched as Matt walked up to a spinning rack of postcards. Kylo instantly arched a brow, unsure of what Matt was getting to.

“See these postcards? They all have sights we’re visiting at least once each of the days we’re here.”

Ben and Kylo nodded, seeming hesitant as to where Matt was going with this.

“I say we spin it and whichever one lands in front of us we pick it up. Whatever sight you got, is the day you get to at least try and flirt with (Y/N).”

Kylo nodded, “So she ultimately decides which one of us she likes the best based off of this?”

Matt nodded, “Exactly.”

Ben nodded, impressed by Matt’s idea. Standing from his leaning position he shrugged.

“Why not?”

“I’ll go first.”

Matt quickly spun the rack, watching the colors of the thin cards blurring before him. Slowly the rack came to a stop, landing him with one row of postcards, he smiled in satisfaction as he picked up one of the cards. Turning it to his brothers he smiled.

“Petra.”

Ben groaned, “That’s the country’s most famous monument and a world wonder, that’s not fair.”

Matt shrugged, “Not necessarily the most romantic.”

Kylo nodded as he turned to the rack.

“He’s right. My turn.”

He repeated the same motion, the rack spinning for a few moments more under the force he had spun it with. As it came to a stop, Kylo arched a brow as he looked at the card.

“Wadi Rum.”

Matt looked at his card for a moment, then to Kylo’s slightly envious. Considering he had invented this little game himself, he couldn’t really get angry with his brother for fairly getting this card in particular. Kylo took note of his brothers expression and arched a brow.

“What?”

Matt cleared his throat.

“That’s um…that’s an overnight one. You camp out in the dessert…I asked mom about it and she confirmed we’re definitely going for the experience after one of her meetings. Dad seemed real excited about it.”

Kylo smirked in satisfaction as Ben groaned again, obviously feeling as though the odds were stacked against him.

“Ugh, that’s not fair either.”

Matt shrugged again, “It is what it is. Take your turn.”

Ben sighed, lazily spinning the rack as it took a half hearted whirl. Coming to a stop he looked at the card for a moment, unsure what to make of it at first. Looking at it for a moment more he smirked.

“The Dead Sea.”

Both Kylo and Matt looked to Ben with expressions of surprise.

“Another world famous spot.”

Matt sighed, suddenly wishing he had spun the rack at a more aggressive or slower pace than he had.

“It’s also a beach resort.”

Ben wiggled his brows, “A resort? So there’s a spa?”

Matt nodded as if in defeat. Ben nodded in satisfaction with a grin spreading across his face.

“Ok, this isn’t as bad as I thought it was.”

Kylo leaned forward to this brothers putting his hand forward.

“May the best man win.”

They all shook, intently looking the others in the eyes.

“I know I will.”

Kylo scoffed as he rolled his eyes at Ben’s remark. Before he could come up with a quick comeback, he was interrupted by Leia grinning from ear to ear approaching them.

“Boys you should get some souvenirs! It’s wonderful here.”

Leia leaned in closer to them, whispering as if afraid others would overhear her.

“It’s already cheap and (Y/N) got me a discount.”

Matt arched a brow, “Really?”

Leia nodded as Han approached behind her, smirking at her enthusiasm.

“Like we need more trinkets than we already have from your travels.”

Leia turned to Han with an arched brow, her eyes narrowed.

“I could say the same to you.”

Han sighed, holding his hands up in defense.

“Touche.”

With a smile (Y/N) walked up to all of them, clapping her hands together for a moment.

“We ready to get some authentic food?”

Leia hummed in content, “Oh that would be wonderful. I’m sure it’s fantastic here.”

(Y/N) nodded with an enthusiatic grin.

“It’s pretty hard to beat it here. Should we start savory or sweet?”

Han raised his hand as if casting his vote.

“Let’s go savory, probably a better way to start.”

(Y/N) nodded as she gestured to the street outside.

“Alright then, I know just the place. Oldest restaurant in the area, how do you all feel about falafel?”

They all smiled, nodding approval of her preposition. Walking in front of them she gestured for them to follow her.

“Wonderful, its just this way.”

Allowing Leia and Han to walk ahead of them, the triplets hung back for a moment, leaving the change for their postcards on the counter before rushing behind them. Staying just a few steps behind Ben confidently nudged his brothers in the shoulders before draping his arms over them. Kylo instinctively cringed at the sudden contact as Matt arched a brow.

“I can already see how much I’m going to love this trip.”

Kylo scoffed, shrugging Ben’s arm off of him.

“We’ll see about that.”

Matt shook his head, looking forward to (Y/N) walking with Leia, happily greeting pedestrians that seemed to know who she was.

“Yeah, we’ll see about that.”


End file.
